


[VID] Jedi Don't Have Nightmares

by protos_metazu_ison (larkspyt)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/protos_metazu_ison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling with his feelings for Obi-Wan, Anakin makes a rash decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Jedi Don't Have Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've put together a vid so any feedback is much appreciated. And if you're an Obikin shipper, please tap me on the shoulder on tumblr so I can follow you.

crossposted on my [tumblr](http://stopaskingme.tumblr.com/post/138362866550/via-httpswwwyoutubecomwatchv-z2pjnqghvu) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z2pjnQgHvU).


End file.
